


Один раз, когда Спок застукал Кирка и Маккоя за сексом, и пять, когда этого не случилось

by littledoctor



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Rough Sex, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Согласно планам Энтерпрайз в ТОС, у капитана и первого офицера общая ванная</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один раз, когда Спок застукал Кирка и Маккоя за сексом, и пять, когда этого не случилось

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Time Spock Walked In On Bones and Kirk Having Sex, and Five Times He Didn’t](https://archiveofourown.org/works/85866) by [hoosierbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/pseuds/hoosierbitch). 



(1)  
Служба в качестве первого офицера Кирка отличалась от того времени, что он проработал с Пайком, по нескольким ключевым аспектам. Стиль командования Кирка можно было описать как временами осторожный, временами безрассудный и всегда бесспорно потрясающий, следование протоколу было скорее случайностью, чем нормой, решения основывались в большей степени на инстинктах, чем на разумных доводах.

И в этом были свои плюсы – Кирк впитывал информацию как губка: инженерные схемы, дипломатические договоры, новые боевые приемы, коды, диаграммы, языки – все поглощалось с такой скоростью, что команда начинала волноваться, не заберет ли он всю их работу себе.

Кирк молнией проносился сквозь завалы бумажной работы, которой обязан был заниматься каждый день, и при этом умудрялся помнить не только расписание своих подчиненных, но и их имена, клички, родные планеты, романтические связи и любимые напитки. Он по-настоящему заботился о своей команде, как и Пайк, но в отличие от него не стремился поддерживать дистанцию, которую тот всегда старался сохранять.

Большую часть времени на мостике Спок проводил, пытаясь найти логику в капитанских приказах и сохранить хотя бы видимость достоинства. Часто, вместо того чтобы выполнять свои обязанности в качестве главы научной службы, Спок вынужден был обсуждать с капитаном брачные ритуалы бонубанцев или необычный запах, который исходит от триптальцев, когда те возбуждены (как оказалось, на удивление неприятное сочетание манго и бензина) или участвовать в повторяющихся попытках Кирка заставить Спока «расслабиться» и поучаствовать в игре «постучи».  
Кроме того, Пайк не имел привычки заниматься сексом в их смежной ванной.

Смена Спока на мостике должна была начаться через полчаса. Он собирался зайти в ванную, почистить зубы и помочиться. К сожалению, на его пути возникло препятствие. Над раковиной шеф медслужбы Леонард Маккой нагибал капитана.

Кирк опирался на зеркало, закинув одну согнутую в колене ногу на раковину, чтобы дать Маккою больше места, другая нога почти отрывалась от земли при каждом толчке. Маккой удерживал капитана в этой ненадежной позиции, держа одну руку под согнутым коленом, а второй плотно сжимая его глотку. Они – Спок бы употребил слово из словаря Кирка, поскольку ситуация была исключительно в его духе – трахались.

Весьма звучно.

Спок с трудом представлял, как Кирк умудрялся поддерживать эрекцию, учитывая силу, с которой Маккой в него проникал – отрывистыми мощными толчками, почти впечатывающими его в зеркало, на которое Кирк, оставляя влажные отпечатки, опирался свободной рукой. Вторая покрывала ладонь Маккоя на горле. С возбужденного члена Кирка капала смазка, однако… однако он издавал болезненные стоны при каждом движении Маккоя. 

Бедра Кирка украшали синяки. Целая радуга, от черного до желтого. Значит, это не в первый раз. Синяки служили тому доказательством, впрочем, учитывая, как явно привычно двигался Кирк, как подбадривал его Маккой, как ровно бились его бедра о ягодицы Кирка, как тот пытался стонать сквозь сжимавшую его горло руку, все было понятно и без примитивных докторских меток.

Они не обратили на него внимания, когда Спок зашел, но заметили его уход. За спиной раздалась ругань Маккоя, а потом удивленный вскрик Кирка, сопровождаемый звуками, в природе которых было сложно ошибиться – Кирк кончил.

Будь капитаном Пайк, этого бы никогда не случилось.

*  
Двадцать восемь минут спустя Кирк присоединился к Споку на мостике, уже одетый и относительно собранный. И еще он… краснел, понял Спок после короткого размышления. Он еще никогда не видел Кирка краснеющим.

— Могу я переговорить с вами в комнате совещаний? — спросил Спок, убедившись, что ситуация не требует их обязательного нахождения на мостике.

— Я… может, не надо? — заерзал в капитанском кресле Кирк.

Спок изогнул бровь.

— Ой, ладно! Сулу, на тебе управление. – Когда они оказались наедине, румянец Кирка стал еще ярче. – Слушай, мы оба знаем, что ты не в том положении, чтобы читать мне лекции на тему неподобающих романтических отношений на корабле, так что…

— Я и не собирался, — ответил Спок, держа руки за спиной и старательно не глядя капитану в глаза.

— Тогда… в чем дело? – настороженно спросил Кирк.

Спок попытался скрыть испытываемую неловкость.

— Я всего лишь хотел уточнить природу ваших отношений с доктором Маккоем.

— Хм. Я думал, это вполне очевидно, — ответил Кирк. – Вы с Ухурой же занимались этим, правда?

— Прошу прощения за неточность формулировки. Меня интересовала динамика ваших отношений.

Кажется, он озадачил Кирка еще больше.

— В смысле, почему я был снизу? Я-то думал, предрассудки на этот счет давно изжиты…

— Ваши отношения с доктором Маккоем полностью добровольны?

— Эй, что, погоди-ка…

— Я осознаю, что не столь хорошо разбираюсь в тонкостях сексуальной стороны человеческих взаимоотношений, как вы, но мне показалось, что вам... что вы испытывали достаточно сильную боль. И причинял эту боль доктор Маккой. Я бы пренебрег своими обязанностями первого офицера, если бы не проявил беспокойства о вашем благополучии.

— Вот как, — сказал Кирк. — Это... это мило с твоей стороны, Спок. — Спок сдержал желание оспорить данную капитаном оценку своих действий. — Но то, что происходит между мной и Боунсом... чем бы это ни было... это не то, что ты думаешь.

Кирк потирал правой рукой левое запястье. Голос его зазвучал мягче, глуше, в нем отчетливо слышалось напряжение. Спок пожалел, что рядом с ним нет Ухуры, которая объяснила бы, что это значит. Впрочем, он может спросить ее позже.

— Он хорошо ко мне относится, Спок, по-настоящему хорошо, — голос Кирка стал еще тише, но теперь Джим улыбался, уголки его губ поползли вверх. — Он — то, что мне нужно.

— Благодарю, что поделились со мной информацией, — сказал Спок. – Могу я внести предложение?

— Разумеется, — ответил Кирк.

— В двери есть замок. Будьте любезны, воспользуйтесь им, когда в следующий раз решите с доктором Маккоем совокупиться в ванной.

 

(2)

Кирк, как и ожидалось, совету не последовал.

Когда Спок в следующий раз вошел в уже занятую ванную, Кирк снова сидел на раковине – только теперь и он, и его партнер были одеты и расположились лицом друг к другу. Доктор терпеливо стоял между его раздвинутых коленей, ладони Кирка покоились у него на лице. А Кирк... Кирк держал у горла Маккоя нож.

На долю секунду, поддавшись вскипевшему в крови адреналину, Спок готов был открутить кому-нибудь из них голову. Скорее всего, Маккою. Он мог бы вытащить его из зоны досягаемости Кирка и обезвредить, если тот вдруг сошел с ума и...

Но потом он обратил внимания на язык их тел (данная разновидность общения была для него в новинку, но Ухура оказалась терпеливым учителем). Кирк обхватывал Маккоя ногами за талию, упираясь стопами в бедра, чтобы притянуть ближе. Руки Маккоя были у Джима на плечах, но он не пытался ни оттолкнуть его, ни удержать на месте. Спок вспомнил, как Ухура иногда проводила по его ноге своей ножкой под столом за обедом в общей столовой. Как клала ему руку на поясницу, когда они шли по коридору. Обычные, успокаивающие прикосновения. Так он прижимал ее к себе, положив руку на талию, когда они спали. Всего лишь физическое подтверждение тому, что любимый человек рядом.

— Что вы делаете? — поинтересовался он.

От неожиданности Кирк дернулся, и Маккой вскрикнул — лезвие оставило крохотный порез прямо под линией нижней челюсти.

— Господи, Спок! Нельзя же так подкрадываться! — Кирк нервно поворачивал голову Маккоя в разные стороны, желая убедиться, что не перерезал случайно любовнику горло.

Маккой же просто прожигал Спока взглядом.

— Он помогал мне бриться, — прорычал он. — Тебя никто не учил стучать?

— В автоматические двери — нет, не учили. Хотя капитан Кирк периодически пытается научить меня шутке «постучи». Он утверждает, что это неотъемлемая часть моего земного наследия. — Спок пожал плечами. — Есть множество других, более быстрых и безопасных способов, чем возить острым лезвием по волосяным фолликулам...

— Я в курсе, — ответил Маккой, хватая Джима за запястья, отводя его руки от своего лица и прижимая к бокам. — Я в порядке, Джим. Правда. Всего лишь царапина. Это... это традиция.

— Все равно что шутка «постучи», — широко улыбнулся Кирк. Спок начал испытывать сомнения в достоверности того, чему его пытался научить капитан и решил уточнить вопрос, когда доберется до падда. — Спроси Ухуру. Уверен, она регулярно удаляет волосы на ногах и подмышками, так что ты мог бы предложить ей свою помощь.

Спок выступил вперед, достал свою зубную щетку и удалился в комнату Ухуры, чтобы воспользоваться ее душем. И, возможно, поинтересоваться, каким способом она удаляет волосы.

Две недели спустя он подготовил крем для бритья, бритву и добавочную порцию воды. Он наполнил общую ванну (предварительно заперев дверь — эта простая процедура давно вошла у него в привычку) и провел следующий час, водя лезвием и руками по длинным сильным ногам Ухуры. На свою смену на мостике Спок опоздал. Вместо того чтобы отчитать, Кирк ему подмигнул.

(3 ) 

Свет был выключен, так что поначалу Споку показалось, что в ванной никого нет. Он ошибся. Над мусоросборником в три погибели сгибался Маккой. Его отчаянно рвало, хотя, похоже, в его желудке не осталось ничего кроме желчи. Сидевший с ним рядом на полу Кирк, услышав, как открывается дверь, встал в защитную стойку. И не шелохнулся, увидев, кто именно вошел.

— Он не на работе, — оскалился Кирк.

— Я знаю, — ответил Спок. И капитан, и доктор попросили выходной на эту ночь и следующий день еще неделю назад. А значит, причина дурного самочувствия Маккоя не в болезни. Чрезмерное потребление алкоголя, видимо. Маккой сплюнул желчь и вцепился в раковину. — Я мог бы принести лекарства...

— Неа, — отказался Кирк, расслабившись, как только понял, что Спок не собирается их отчитывать или сообщать, что что-то на корабле требует немедленного внимания. — Все, что подействует на желудок, сначала нейтрализует алкоголь.

Спок изогнул бровь.

— Не понимаю, почему данный побочный эффект будет нежелателен.

— Я еще не готов трезветь, — отозвался Маккой и рассмеялся. Смех его был хриплым и болезненным. Слышать его было ужасно.

Спок учился распознавать скорбь. Во всех ее проявлениях. В отрицании или принятии боли, которая была слишком сильна, чтобы о ней забыть. Сам он не искал утешения в медикаментах, однако рассматривал и их. Приносимое ими оцепенение было... пугающе соблазнительным. Потеря Вулкана и по сей день была почти невыносимой.

Маккой велел ему проваливать, и он ушел. Вернувшись к себе, проверил заказы в столовой на следующий день и, не найдя там имени Кирка, разместил просьбу доставить в каюту капитана кофе и тосты утром, суп и хлеб на обед, салат и суп на ужин и много жидкости для борьбы с обезвоживанием, от которого, несомненно, будет страдать доктор.

Минуту спустя Спок изменил заказ, уточнив, чтобы суп был куриным. Если верить Ухуре, таков был обычай. Вроде бритья, детских шуток или легких, необязательных прикосновений. Человеческое тепло.

*  
Следующим утром Кирк дотронулся до его запястья, всего лишь на секунду коснувшись кожи. Еще он сказал: «Спасибо», но мгновения тактильного контакта для Спока было достаточно, чтобы оценить глубину его благодарности. Благодарности, удивления и какого-то другого чувства, которое Спок не смог распознать.

Смена Спока закончилась раньше, чем капитана, и он, хоть и зная, что это не обязательно, пожелал убедиться, что доктор не страдает от каких-либо побочных эффектов. В лазарете было пусто и тихо — в последнее время их миссии носили в основном дипломатический характер. Их основной целью было создать и укрепить свою репутацию, показать силу, не встревая при этом в конфликты, из которых они могли и не выйти победителями. Федерация не могла себе позволить потерять еще один корабль или уверенность в себе.

Кабинет Маккоя был маленьким и заставленным, с нестандартным, явно не флотского происхождения, креслом с откидывающейся спинкой, приткнувшимся в углу напротив рабочего стола . Спок собирался ограничиться визуальным осмотром, помня, что Маккой обычно реагировал на его присутствие негативно. Он заглянул в приоткрытую дверь: Маккой казался вполне вменяемым, мрачноватым, но не более обычного. Прежде чем Спок успел уйти, тот его заметил и пригласил в кабинет.

— Ты не обязан был, — сказал Маккой.

Спок подождал продолжения, но Маккой, похоже, рассчитывал на ответ.

— Я знаю, — ответил наконец Спок.

— Впрочем, это было мило. Джим оценил. Хотя ты для него и так сродни божеству, так что не радуйся особенно-то. — В речи Маккоя было столько неточностей, что Спок даже не знал, с чего начать. — У меня есть дочь, — сказал Маккой, прежде чем Спок успел что-то возразить. — На Земле.

Он взял со стола фотографию и поднёс к свету. На ней был он сам, на пару лет моложе, а рядом маленькая девочка лет десяти.  
— Это был ее день рождения, — пояснил Маккой. — Просто... порой тяжело быть от неё так далеко.

Не двигаясь, Спок уставился на фотографию. Маккой на ней улыбался и от этого казался невозможно молодым. Руку он положил дочери на плечо; щеки девочки краснели от начинающегося солнечного ожога.

— Почему вы ушли?

Маккой забрал фотографию и проследил очертания дочери загрубелым пальцем.

— Я развелся с ее матерью. Она выиграла опеку. — Он пожал плечами, провел рукой по волосам. — Так что теперь вместо ребенка, земельного участка и пары породистых скакунов мне приходится заботиться о целом корабле.

— И о Кирке, — заметил Спок, потому что обеспечивать благополучие капитана — непосредственная обязанность шефа медслужбы. Но Маккой не ограничивался исполнением служебного долга. Он заботился о Кирке — физически, эмоционально, в социальном плане. И судя по всему увиденному Споком за последний месяц, Кирк с радостью отвечал на заботу.

Порой он улыбался Кирку так, как улыбался своей дочери — открыто, ярко, не сдерживаясь.

— Так, — сказал Маккой, убирая фотографию на место. — Пожалуй, для одного дня достаточно задушевных разговоров. — Он кивнул и вернулся к работе, явно желая показать, что беседа окончена. — Спасибо, — добавил он, когда Спок уже отошел на расстояние, где едва мог его услышать.  
— Пожалуйста, — так же тихо отозвался он.

(4.) 

— Я весь в соплях, — простонал Кирк.

— Возможно, если бы ваша попытка «наладить контакт в неофициальной обстановке» не провалилась столь…

— Я не виноват! – воскликнул Кирк. Вид его можно было бы назвать разъяренным, если бы не покрывавшая его с ног до головы зеленая слизь. 

— При всем моем уважении…

— Ой, даже не начинай. Стоит тебе завести свое «при всем моем уважении», и следом я обязательно слышу о себе гадости. – Энсин за пультом управления транспортатором деликатно кашлянула, и они оба сердито повернулись к ней.

— С вас капает на пол, — заметила она. Похоже, то обстоятельство, что она стала свидетельницей ссоры двух вышестоящих офицеров, ее нисколько не пугало.

— Это мой пол! – возмутился Кирк.

— Полагаю, Скотти с вами не согласится, — парировала она.

— У меня все чешется. – Кирк, нахмурившись, повернулся к Споку. – У тебя не чешется?

По правде говоря, Спок тоже ощущал некоторый зуд.

— Мое неудобство неважно. Я вернусь на мостик и прослежу за отступлением...

— Мы не будем отступать! — воскликнул Кирк, едва заметно краснея под зеленой слизью Спок задумался, не так ли выглядит румянец на нем самом. Надо будет посмотреть в зеркало в следующий раз, когда Ухура решит завести «грязные разговорчики».

— Нет. — Маккой, уперев руки в бока, стоял в дверях. — Вы оба идете в лазарет. 

— У нас нет времени, — попытался настоять Кирк.

— Боюсь, слизь обладает свойствами слабой кислоты, — задумчиво заметил Спок, глядя, как коричневеет край его рубашки. Кожу пекло все сильнее.  
— Каюта капитана ближе, — сказал Кирк, и они, оставляя на полу зеленые отпечатки, помчались в душ.

Они разделись и вместе залезли в ванну, завороженно глядя, как задымилась скинутая в кучу на полу форма. Маккой на скорую руку просканировал слизь, желая удостовериться, что от контакта с водой не станет хуже, включил душ и протянул по куску промышленного мыла.

— И на кого из вас я должен кричать? — поинтересовался он, старательно смотря в потолок.

— Спок первый начал, — наябедничал Кирк, пытаясь изогнуться так, чтобы дотянуться до собственных лодыжек, не соприкоснувшись при этом с гениталиями Спока. — Чувак. Член у тебя просто огромный!

— Благодарю, — отозвался Спок. Ухура тоже находила его параметры весьма достойными. — И я считаю, что ответственность за развязанную перестрелку едой лежит на вас.

— Перестрелка едой? Серьезно, Джим? — Маккой на долю секунды опустил взгляд на них, покраснел и снова отвернулся.

— Было клево, — заверил его Кирк. — По крайней мере, поначалу. Пока я... эммм... случайно, нечаянно, совершенно без всякого злого умысла не швырнул церемониальную вазу в голову их вождя. В свою защиту могу сказать, что на вид ваза ничем не отличалась от обычного кубка с вином.  
— И откуда же взялась слизь? Надеюсь, вы ее не ели? — Все трое обернулись посмотреть на горстку пепла, в которую превратилась их форма.

— Слава богу, нет. Треганцы на самом деле похожи на осминожек. Осминогов. То есть, нет, я хотел сказать, спрутов.

— Они выделяют чернила, когда злятся, — пояснил Спок.

— Я так и сказал, — огрызнулся Кирк и шлепнул Спока по заду полотенцем.

— И это моя жизнь, — простонал Маккой.

— Я вернусь на мостик, — сказал Спок, выходя из зоны поражения джимова самодельного орудия. — Посмотрю, если ли шанс возобновить переговоры. 

— Да, — решительно подхватил Кирк, — а я...

— А ты никуда не идешь, — вмешался Маккой. Он зашел в душ и схватил Кирка за запястье, резко и властно. Член Кирка дернулся, глаза расширились. — У тебя аллергическая реакция, — сообщил доктор, разглядывая появляющиеся на обнаженной коже капитана красные круги.

— Черт, — мягко проговорил Кирк. — Спок... передай мои глубочайшие сожаления и извинения по поводу того, что я, сам не желая того, их оскорбил, а теперь не могу извиниться лично. Позови, если понадоблюсь, я буду на связи...

— Не будешь, — прорычал Маккой, таща капитана к двери. Спок быстро отвернулся, не желая знать, не проявится ли у Кирка в ответ на грубое обращение еще какая-нибудь невольная физиологическая реакция.

Он оставил их в ванной спорить и отправился объяснять треганцам старинную земную традицию установления связей путем бросания друг в друга съедобных объектов. А потом ему придется придумывать, как в рапорте изложить сегодняшнее событие так, чтобы их всех немедленно не уволили. Кирку подобные вещи давались куда лучше. Спок с сожалением посмотрел на закрытую дверь, взял запасную форму и пошел на мостик.  
День будет долгим.

(5. )

После первого путешествия «Энтерпрайз», после Вулкана, Нарады, Земли, после недель ремонта пробоин в корпусе и замены варп-ядра, после одних общих похорон на тридцать девять павших членов экипажа пресса провозгласила их героями. Звездный Флот наградил их медалями, новыми должностями и новыми квартирами. Вместе они подарили жителям Федерации и самим себе веру в собственную неуязвимость. Они могли сотворить невозможное. Кирк спасал их раньше и будет спасать снова, раз за разом, одним своим обаянием, гениальностью, чистым упрямством и нежеланием сдаваться.

Прекрасный, невозможный миф. Тяжело было с ним расставаться.

Ондинцы убили всю десантную группу за исключением Кирка и послали тела обратно на корабль по частям. На следующий день они выслали свои требования. Два дня спустя после того, как Спок отказался вести переговоры с террористами, они выслали пленку Джима Кирка, стоящего на коленях. Исходившего криком до тех пор, пока он не сорвал себе голос. А потом шел еще один час записи, на которой рот его продолжал раскрываться в беззвучном вопле, но из глотки не раздавалось ни звука.

В Федерации существовали четкие правила на счет того, как в таких случаях поступать. Как отказать, как угрожать, кого звать для прикрытия. Как действующий капитан, Спок был обязан им подчиняться. Через пять минут после начала собранной им встречи его решение было отвергнуто всеми старшими офицерами корабля. Спок выслал ондинцам требуемые ими планы. Спустя пять часов на Энтерпрайз передали координаты.

У Чехова ушло двадцать семь секунд на то, чтобы обнаружить Кирка и поднять его на борт. Кирк уже был на коленях, и звук его падения оказался тише одновременного вздоха команды, столпившейся на маленькой площадке. Хорошо, что он не стоял на ногах, иначе бы неминуемо расшибся. И никто из команды не успел бы подхватить его вовремя. Никому не хотелось к нему прикасаться.

В воздухе просто разило болью.

Ментальные щиты капитана были сорваны, снесены, разбиты в клочья. От него несло ужасом, и каждое живое существо, каждый член его команды невольно старался отодвинуться. Каждый, кроме Маккоя, который уже рванулся к нему. Спок остановил его, прежде чем доктор успел подойти слишком близко.

— Он слишком хрупок.

Маккой зло уставился на него.

— Я вижу, я же не идиот!

— Его разум хрупок. Не подходите слишком близко.

Маккой подчинился. Он обошел капитана с трикодером в дрожащих руках. Кирк был обнажен, его кожа бледна, но не несла на себе видимых повреждений. Ондинцы были телепатами, им не было нужды до него дотрагиваться.

Маккой объявил, что физически капитан стабилен, и Спок опустился рядом с ним на колени.

— Мой разум к твоему разуму, — прошептал он и положил пальцы на лицо Джима.

Обрыв. Видение за видением о том, как сдается земное притяжение, о полете, обрыв с каждого возможного угла, с самого края, сверху и наконец снизу, голубое небо над головой уходит все дальше и дальше, и они падают. Видение за видением, голубые глаза Кирка, голубое небо, разлетающееся в падении на куски. Адреналин, свобода и поражение.

Коллекция фотографий в дешевых рамках, человек, которого Спок из предыдущих своих изысканий знал как Джорджа Кирка, рядом с которым теперь крутилось «отец, отец, отец»; человек, которого он не знал вовсе.

Улыбка — но не лицо — Вайноны Кирк, выплывающее из закоулков сознания Джима. Только улыбка, будто именно она была самым важным, именно ее Джим мечтал увидеть, добиться больше всего, одной единственной улыбки.

Калейдоскоп воспоминаний, торнадо, и каждое воспоминание в нем — как острый осколок, и весь разум — сплошное минное поле, и в центре всего этого — Джим. Спок держал его, убаюкивая, каждую часть его сопротивляющейся трясущейся личности, держал, пока мог. А когда буря стала слишком сильной, он последовал за голосом Маккоя (словно за линией жизни, спасательной шлюпкой, единственным близким лицом в сознании Джима), возвращаясь в напряженную тишину транспортаторной.

Прошло пару минут. Всего лишь пару минут. Всего несколько мгновений в разуме истерзанного пытками человека, и Спок согнулся над площадкой транспортатора в приступе рвоты прежде, чем успел прийти в себя. Он подхватил Джима под плечи и колени и поднял с пола.

— Доктор Маккой. Если капитан не нуждается в немедленной медицинской помощи, я бы хотел поместить его в его каюту .

Маккой посмотрел на Спока, перевел взгляд на Кирка и обратно на него, потом на трикодер в своих трясущихся руках и наконец на команду. Чехов не шелохнулся с тех пор, как вбил последнюю команду, вернувшую их капитана назад. Скотти прикрывал лицо ладонями, глядя на разворачивающуюся перед ним сцену так, будто смотрел страшное кино. В лице Ухуры читалась непоколебимая готовность броситься на помощь, чего бы им ни потребовалось.

Капитану было больно. Капитану было больно, он был потерян и напуган до ужаса, а команда должна была верить в его неуязвимость.

— Доктор?

— У него переохлаждение, — ответил Маккой. — В его каюте мы сможем согреть его ничуть не хуже, чем в лазарете. — Он врал, но в эту ложь команда могла поверить. Маккой скинул с себя рубашку и прикрыл ей гениталии Кирка, после чего они направились к комнате капитана.

Они достаточно удобно разместились втроем в горячей ванне. Спок остался в форме, Маккой разделся до трусов. Спок прижимал Кирка спиной к своей груди, Маккой стоял перед ними, стараясь уберечь трикодер от воды. Кирк оказался легче, чем Спок ожидал. В строении его тела, в отличие от Ниоты, преобладали углы и прямые линии, однако в его объятиях он разместился так же привычно, как и она. Маккой провел по волосам Джима так же, как запускала порой руку в его волосы Ниота.

Вода была чуть теплой, однако Спок знал, что она на несколько градусов выше нормальной температуры человеческого тела. В сравнении с ней Кирк казался куском льда.

— Что с ним? — спросил Маккой, когда ни один из его сканеров не дал ответ на то, почему Кирк до сих пор не очнулся.

— Он... отступил, — ответил Спок, раздумывая о тактических преимуществах того крохотного участка пространства, где забаррикадировался Кирк. Об оке шторма.

— Кирк никогда его отступает, — ожег его взглядом Маккой.

— Очевидно, — парировал Спок, — иногда ему все же приходится. — Когда его разум превращается в поле битвы, и ему некуда скрыться и нечем сражаться. Он слегка передвинул Кирка, так, чтобы голова его осталась на поверхности воды, если Спок вдруг выпустит его из рук. — Я скажу ему, что опасность миновала и можно возвращаться.

— Что я должен делать? — спросил Маккой. Он отложил трикодер в сторону и придвинулся ближе.

— Держаться, — ответил Спок. Он снова опустил пальцы на лицо Джима, почувствовал, как руки Маккоя ложатся на них обоих, и вернулся в бушующий в его разуме шторм.

*  
Им понадобился не один день.

Они перенесли Джима в лазарет, Сулу взял на себя обязанности капитана, и Спок проводил каждую свободную минуту в разуме своего друга. Следуя за ним вдоль заграждений, восстанавливая те, что были разрушены, загоняя назад вырвавшиеся на свободу мысли.  
 _  
Мама, перестань сравнивать меня с мертвецом._

_Если ты уйдешь, тебе некуда будет возвращаться._

_Шлюха. Грязная, глупая шлюха._

_Сэм, куда ты уходишь?_

_Я не лгу. Мама, я не лгу._

_Попробуй сделать лучше. Если сможешь._

_Джеймс Тибериус Кирк. Джеймс Тибериус Кирк._

_Я люблю тебя._

Отстраненная улыбка матери, фотография отца, слова, произнесенные Маккоем: со смехом, шепотом, обещанием и клятвой; ночью, утром, при теплом свете дня, в постели и вне ее, обжигающие теплым дыханием нежную кожу за ухом или дорожку волос, следующую вниз от пупка, или дрожащие от напряжения бедра.

_Джим, я люблю тебя._

Джим нашел заграждения, а Спок показал, как их восстановить — за годы он стал экспертом в возведении стен.

Так проходил час за часом. Потом Маккой тряс его за плечо, а Ниота отводила в постель, и кормила, и держала в своих объятьях, потому что ему вдруг казалось, что он остался совсем один, и не отпускала до тех пор, пока он не понимал, что это не так.

Когда Кирк открыл глаза, первое, что он сделал — ухмыльнулся.

— Ты и правда залез со мной и Боунсом в горячую ванную, да? Я знал, что ты по мне слюни пускаешь!

Спок, который теперь понимал, в чем соль шутки, который знал, какие секреты за ней прячутся, только улыбнулся.

6\. реверс

Спустя два года после начала их миссии Кирк и Маккой зашли в ванную, и Спок, чей слух в тот момент был не на высоте, поскольку к его ушам плотно прижимались бедра Ниоты, не заметил, как открывается дверь. Он услышал, впрочем, смех Кирка и недовольный крик Маккоя: «Запирайте дверь, черт возьми!».

Спок попытался встать и извиниться, но Ниота удержала его на месте, положила руки ему на голову и подтолкнула вперед, пока его язык не вошел еще глубже в ее тело. «Даже не думай... останавливаться...»

***  
Ничего этого не случилось бы, будь Пайк по-прежнему капитаном. Как ни странно, Спока вовсе не расстраивали перемены.


End file.
